


Give it a try

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordecai can't stand the amount of time that Rigby is spending with Jeremy. Why would he hang out with that albino freak instead of him, his best friend? When he gets the answer, Mordcai can't stop thinking about it. Rigby... loved him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own RS or any of the characters!
> 
> When Jazz and I were tossing ideas around about that Jeremy/Chad fic I wrote, this was also something we talked about. So it is sort of a prequel to What matters most?
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one shot! Also I wrote this on my phone and only did light editing (again) so forgive me if you see anything out of whack.
> 
> Also I know this summary is lame so haha sorry

It had had been three days in a row now that Rigby had skipped work to be with that creep Jeremy. Mordecai had had enough. Seriously, what was so great about that albino know-it-all? Rigby ought to be here with him goofing off than out doing god knows what with that freak. 

Ugh.

Mordecai huffed and pushed his foot down on the gas pedal of the cart. He sped through the park glaring ahead and tried to concentrate on the to-do list that Benson had given him. Pull the weeds, rake some leaves, clean the snack shack and some other things that Mordecai knew he wouldn't get to.

Rigby was going to get a mouthful when he saw him next. There was no way the little runt was going to leave him with all of this work while he slept with the enemy.

Slept with.

The very phrase made Mordecai's blood boil, especially when it had him picturing Rigby writhing and begging for Jeremy of all people. Mordecai punched the steering wheel with an audible grunt and slammed on the brakes. 

"Fuck this," he hissed, hopping out of the cart and stomping toward the snack shack.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't jealous or anything. No way. It wasn't like he constantly thought of the way that asshole got to see the cute faces that Rigby made when you fucked him just right, or that he got to fucking hear Rigby's pleading moans when you teased him. 

No, that didn't bother him at all.

He was only annoyed because now he was left with all the work in the park--not that Rigby really helped with the work load when he was here but Mordecai stuck to his reason. 

He was not jealous.

\---

Mordecai waited in the living room that night counting the minutes until Rigby came home.

He held the controller for his game console in his hand but he wasn't paying much attention to the game itself. In fact he had no idea what game he was even playing. He just absent-mindedly turned on the console and started button mashing, anything to keep his mind off of the fact that the sun had gone down hours ago and Rigby still wasn't home.

It felt like an eternity had passed before Mordecai heard the lock on the front door unlatch. He stiffened and glanced toward the door, trying to look uninterested and failing horribly. Mordecai was definitely going to give Rigby a piece of his mind, but he couldn't let Rigby know that he was freaking waiting up for him.

Sure enough, Rigby walked through the door and immediately locked eyes with Mordecai. Mordecai looked away first and scoffed out a laugh.

"So you're finally home?" he asked, feigning an uninterested tone.

"Yeah," Rigby said. Mordecai could hear the shit eating grin that was most definitely plastered on the brunette's face when he added, "Waited up for me?"

Mordecai bit back a growl and glared at Rigs from the couch. 

"You wish, I was just beating my high score on this game," Mordecai said, mashing buttons.

Rigby laughed and sauntered toward the couch.

"Yeah sure," Rigs said, dragging out every vowel, "Aren't you going to ask me how my date went?"

Mordecai slammed down the controller in his hand and stood up, glaring at Rigby. The small brunette flinched and looked genuinely surprised. Mordecai knew that Rigby was just trying to get a rise out of him but it worked. A little too well. 

"I don't give a _damn_ about your date," Mordecai practically growled down at Rigby.

Rigby laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Dude chill, I was just kidding," Rigby laughed again, trying to break the tension sparking between them.

Unfortunately for Rigby, Mordecai was already too far gone.

"No, I'm not going to _chill_ , Rigby," Mordecai said, his voice low and threatening. "You've done enough _chilling_ for the both of us in the past couple of days." 

He walked forward until Rigby had backed up into the wall and slammed his hands on either side of Rigby's head, trapping him. 

Rigby didn't look him in the eyes, and stammered out the first syllables of his name before he interrupted the brunette.

"You know what I'm doing while you're out _chilling_ with that albino jerk?" he started, getting close enough to Rigby's face to smell Jeremy on him. The smell was enough to cause his blood to boil and it fueled his anger. "I'm working my fucking ass off!" 

Rigby shrunk away from Mordecai's words, looking up at the blue-haired male with big watering brown eyes.

But Mordecai didn't stop there.

"What's so great about that piece of shit anyway?" Mordecai spat, "Hm?"

Rigby glared, "He helps me with stuff, that's all."

"Yeah helps you by fucking you," Mordecai scoffed.

Rigby punched Mordecai in the chest but he didn't budge. 

"Me and him just... We get each other okay? We're going through the same things!" Rigby yelled with his brows knitted together.

"What, and I wouldn't understand?" Mordecai shouted back, "I'm your best friend! You're supposed to tell me everything!"

"Not this!" Rigby screamed, winding his hand back to strike Mordecai again. 

Mordecai caught Rigby's wrist in his hand and glared at him.

"Let me go!" Rigby yelled thrashing in Mordecai's grip.

 Mordo ignored him and continued, "What could be so bad that you can't tell me but you can tell him?"

Rigby refused to answer. He thrashed harder and repeated that he wanted to be let go, which was repeatedly denied.

"Rigby!" Mordecai screamed, "What can he understand that I can't?"

Mordecai hated this. He hated everything about this. He hated that he was yelling at Rigby, he hated that Rigby looked like he might just burst into tears at any second, and most of all he hated that Rigby had someone that he trusted more than Mordecai. He just wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted things to go back to where they were all each other had.

No Jeremy.

No Chad.

Just Mordecai and Rigby, the lazy dynamic duo.

Too bad things would never be the same again.

"That I love you!" Rigby screamed back, his voice thick with tears. 

Mordecai's eyes widened and he stared down at Rigby who hung his head and shook off Mordecai one final time. He was too shocked to keep his grip tight and Rigby took off, leaving Mordecai stunned and alone with Rigby's confession hanging in the air.

\---

Rigby didn't look back. He ran and ran and didn't stop running. Through the tears, he could barely see where he was going, but his feet seemed to know where to bring him. 

"Fuck!" He screamed, pumping his legs faster, "Fuck!"

He could not believe that this had happened. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. Actually... It wasn’t supposed to happen at all, but especially not like _that._

_Goddamnit, Rigby! Why couldn't you just play it cool? Why'd you have to go blabbering out a confession like that?_

_You ruined everything._

Rigby kept running until he found himself in front of Jeremy's door. Of course he’d come here, the last place in the world that he wanted to be. Jeremy was the very reason that Mordecai and him even had that fight, Jeremy was the reason that Rigby confessed at all... but Jeremy was still the only one who understood, and who’d probably ever understand.

 He wiped at his tears with the back of his sleeve and knocked on the door.

When there wasn't immediately an answer, Rigby knocked again. He kept knocking and knocking until the door swung open and a furious Jeremy, only dressed in his boxers, stood behind it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing do you know what time i…" Jeremy’s yell died out the second he got a good look at Rigby.

Rigby looked like hell. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot, and he was completely out of breath from sobbing and sprinting all the way there.

"Ah shit," Jeremy sighed, "Get in here."

Jeremy wrapped his arm around Rigby's shoulders, which was enough to get the waterworks flowing again, and pulled the brunette inside the apartment. The white-haired male guided the sobbing brunette into his room and sat him down on the bed, just letting him sob into his bare chest.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked minutes later, rubbing soothing circles into Rigby's back.

Rigby sobbed for a bit longer before he was able to catch his breath and tell Jeremy what happened.

Jeremy listened. 

"I'm sorry, Rigby," he said when Rigby was done. 

Rigby liked Jeremy. Not in the way he liked Mordecai of course, but he liked him a lot. Jeremy was nice—most of the time—and he listened to him. Never once had Jeremy interrupted him or yelled at him. He just listened and always knew what to do or say to fix the situation at hand. Above all of that, Rigby liked Jeremy because he understood his love troubles.  He was the only one who understood because he was going through them too.

Jeremy knew what to do, and Rigby went with it when the white-haired boy lifted up his chin and kissed him.

It was just something they both did. 

Rigby knew it wasn't the healthiest thing, but Jeremy didn't seem to care, so why should Rigby?

Sex felt good and it was good stress relief. So what if when Rigby closed his eyes he thought of Mordecai? He knew Jeremy was thinking of Chad so where was the harm in that?

Tonight was different though. Tonight Rigby needed to do this to get his mind off of what happened, and Jeremy knew that. 

Jeremy placed small gentle kisses down Rigby's neck, picking him up and placing him on his back. Rigby let him take off his shirt and whimpered as Jeremy worked his way down to Rigby's waistline. 

They never said a word to one another when they went at it. It was almost like an unspoken rule between the two of them. Speaking would ruin the illusion and if that illusion was broken, what they were doing held no meaning at all. Moans were okay though, and even if they weren’t, Rigby couldn’t help himself.

Jeremy tugged off Rigby's boxers and pulled at the smaller male's cock. He pumped it slowly, inciting small whimpers from Rigby whose eyes were shut tight. 

Rigby gasped when two long fingers pushed against his entrance and he rolled his head back with a broken moan. His voice was still raw from sobbing, and his moans were laced with ragged breaths. 

"Mmm," Rigby whimpered, biting down on his lip as Jeremy worked his fingers in and out of Rigby's hole, readying him. 

The brunette heard the click of a lube bottle opening but he didn't dare open his eyes. Instead he just waited, rubbing at his own erection as Jeremy did whatever he was doing. His patience was rewarded quickly as Jeremy pushed his slathered cock into Rigby's ass. 

Rigby gasped again biting back a 'Fuck!' and settling for a drawn out moan.

Jeremy was gentle, slowly rolling his hips in and out of Rigby. He moaned slowly and tried not to think of anything but the pleasure he felt. He didn't want to think of Mordecai, but he couldn't help it. 

He imagined Mordecai being this sweet to him. He could picture the way he’d curl his lips into a smile as he rolled his hips slowly in and out of Rigby, kissing his neck and whispering things into his ear. The illusion made his heart ache and he could feel tears stinging at his eyes.

It wasn’t until Jeremy stopped moving and asked him if he should stop that he realized that he was crying again. Rigby couldn't answer him. Instead he threw his arm over his eyes and continued to cry. It was all too much. The fight with Mordecai, the confession, it was too much and Rigby couldn’t be distracted. All he wanted to do was disappear, maybe go back in time and sleep over Jeremy’s so he never had that fight in the first place.

With a sigh Jeremy pulled out and laid down next to Rigby, kissing his forehead and pulling the covers up over the both of them.

"You can stay here until you figure out what you want to do," Jeremy said, grabbing a pillow and turning away from Rigby.

Rigby didn't say anything in response, he couldn’t, but he hoped Jeremy knew that he was thankful.

\---

Mordecai couldn't sleep not that night and most definitely not the night after that. He couldn't do anything but look over at the small empty trampoline and repeat what had happened over and over in his head.

_Rigby loved him._

His best friend in the world loved him, and he had no freaking clue what to do. None whatsoever.  

"Ugh!" Mordecai screamed, throwing his rake to the ground.

He couldn't focus on work right now. He couldn't focus on _anything_ other than Rigby.

It had been two days since he last saw him, and Mordecai was going insane. Everything reminded him of Rigby, and he could not get that damned confession out of his head. Every waking second of ever freaking day was filled with the image of Rigby’s tear filled eyes screaming “I love you” and then him bolting out of the door. He should have stopped him. He should have said something… but what?

The blue-haired male had already tried calling Rigby. His fingers were practically raw from the amount of times he punched in Rigby's number, only for it to go directly to voicemail. He was at the end of his rope, and he refused to believe that Rigby was with Jeremy. Rigby could be anywhere other than that. He had to be.

Mordecai slumped against a tree and pressed his palms into his eyes with a groan.

That was when another conversation popped up in his mind. One between him and Chad a while back. He had asked Mordecai if he'd ever date Rigby, and while Mordecai did answer truthfully, he had just passed it off thinking that it was a hypothetical question. That should have been his first clue. Damn how had he been so stupid?

What had even answered back then? 

_"Why not give it a try?"_

Yeah why not give it a—his phone buzzed in his pocket and he dropped the thought and yanked the phone out of his pocket. 

**1 NEW PICTURE MSG FROM: Trashboat**

His heart dropped and he hurried to open the message. What he saw turned his blood into ice.

On his screen was a selfie of a smirking and shirtless Jeremy cuddling a sleeping Rigby. 

The ice in his veins quickly melted into boiling hot rage and he turned on his heel sprinting toward the cart. He threw his phone down on the empty seat next to him and stomped on the gas pedal, headed straight to Jeremy’s apartment. 

Mordecai was seeing red, and when he got there he was going to tear that albino piece of shit to pieces. 

\---

Mordecai pounded on Jeremy's door. He didn't give a shit if it was early in the morning, or if anyone around was staring at him. He was going to get into that apartment if he had to kick the door down.

Luckily for Mordecai the door opened faster than he expected and he was face to face with the smug bastard. 

"Look who finally made it," Jeremy said, slimy practiced smirk on his face.

"Where is Rigby?" Mordecai growled, taking a step into the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

Jeremy laughed, "You saw the picture, he's in my bedroom, sleeping like a baby from the crazy time we had last—”

Mordecai didn't need to hear anymore. He didn't want to hear anymore, he was already seething. He threw out his fist and punched Jeremy hard across the face. 

"Shut up!"

Jeremy stumbled backward, bruise already forming onto the milky white skin under his eye. He wiped at the blood he tasted on his lips and smirked at Mordecai. 

"That all you got, lil blue?" he laughed again, "If that's it, I'd like to go back to what I was doing before you so rudely banged at my door."

Mordecai panted and tightened his fists.

"Get out of here so I can get back to fucking Rigby awake," Jeremy followed up, purposely egging Mordecai on.

It worked.

With a loud yell Mordecai launched forward and tackled the albino to the ground and kept punching.

\---

Rigby woke up to the loud crashing from the living room and rushed out of the bed, scared and confused. 

"What the hell is going on?" He grumbled to himself, as he stumbled out of the bedroom in his boxers and one of Jeremy's shirts. 

He locked eyes with Chad who was also coming out of his room—completely naked Rigby would like to add—to check out the noise. Rigby raised his eyebrow at Chad silently asking him what happened and Chad only shrugged in response, as to say "You know as much as I do, dude."

Only when they heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh did they rush forward into the living room.

"What the hell?" Rigby screamed, rushing into the fight. "Mordecai what the hell are you doing? Stop!" he yelled, and pulled Mordecai off of Jeremy as Chad rushed to Jeremy's aid.

"What is going on?" Rigby demanded.

Mordecai, who was panting, out of breath and bloodied, turned to Rigby and grabbed his wrist. "You're coming home," was all he said.

Rigby yanked back his hand and glared at Mordecai, "What?" 

"Come home with me," Mordecai said, his voice softer. "I don't know what kind of weird deal you two have with each other but I'd much rather you be with me than this douche bag."

"That's not the way it works Mordecai," Rigby said back, big brown eyes defiant. "I don't want you to be with me just because you don't want me with him!"

Mordecai glared, "Do you really think he likes you, Rigs? Because he doesn't. He's just trying to piss me off!"

"Well is it working?" Rigby asked, his voice firm and eyes blazing.

Mordecai faltered, "Uh..."

"Why? Why does it piss you off so much, Mordecai?" Rigby demanded. 

Mordecai thought for a second. Why did it piss him off so much? He couldn't stand to think that someone other than him saw touched Rigby. He hated it more than anything. Rigby was _his_ best friend.

Rigby was his.

"Because you're mine," Mordecai said, his voice stern and his eyes staring directly into Rigby's.

Rigby blinked and his signature muddy blush flushed his cheeks. 

"Come on," Mordecai said, taking advantage of Rigby's shocked state to throw him over his shoulder. 

Rigby yelped, and looked over at Jeremy as Mordecai carried him out of the apartment. The albino winked and gave him a thumbs up before Mordecai was completely out of the apartment and heading to the cart. 

Mordecai set Rigby down in the passenger seat and kissed him hard.

Rigby's heart crashed against his ribs and he couldn't breathe at all but he didn't care. He kissed Mordecai back, opening his mouth when Mordecai's tongue pressed against his lips and licked the inside of his teeth. 

They had kissed before but this... This kiss was different.

Mordecai pulled away from Rigby and held his shoulders, looking right into his eyes. "Look, I'm stupid, and oblivious and I'm probably going to be the worst boyfriend ever but... Why don't we give this a try?"

Rigby nodded, willing back the tears that had welled in his eyes. 

"Yeah, let's give it a try."


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Thar be smut ahead!! Actually the whole epilogue is basically smut so… if you’re not into that… don’t read…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write some smut /)*w*(\

The drive home was quick, and even though Rigby was sure things had ended on a high note, Mordecai kept glaring over at him then pressing down harder on the gas pedal. Of course Rigby didn’t say anything because he knew that Mordecai would tease him about being a sissy or something along those lines, but damn Mordecai was speeding as if they were being chased by a gang of angry unicorns.

When they finally pulled up to the house, Rigby hopped off of the cart, never happier to feel solid ground in his life, but that sensation didn’t last long. Mordecai had hopped out before him and had already made his way over to Rigby’s side of the cart— _what the fuck was still up with him?_

“Mordecai wha…” Rigby started to say before Mordecai snatched up his wrist and dragged him forward. “M-Mord—what are you doing? Hey!”

Mordecai didn’t even glance back at his babbling best friend. He was a man on a mission—a mission that Rigby was dying to figure out.

“Mordecai!” Rigby complained, yanking on his wrist. “What the hell? Let go!”

“Rigby just shut up. Do you want Benson to know you’re just getting back?” Mordecai spat back over his shoulder as he dragged Rigby up the stairs.

Rigby lowered his voice but he continued to complain.

“Why are you dragging me?” The brunette hissed, “I can walk myself up the stairs.”

Mordecai continued to ignore him—which irritated him more than words could explain—and pulled him into their room.

“Mordecai!” Rigby whined, his voice at full volume now within the safety of their room.

“Take off that shirt,” Mordecai ordered, ignoring Rigby’s complaints and turning to face him.

Rigby blinked, confused by the command that seemed to come out of nowhere.

“What? Why?”

“Just do it,” Mordecai said again, his eyes dark and serious.

With a roll of his eyes, Rigby did what he was told. When the shirt was finally off Rigby looked back up at Mordecai opening his mouth to demand and answer from the blue-haired male but he never got the chance. The second the shirt hit the floor Mordecai was pushing him onto the bed and kissing him.

Rigby didn’t even have enough time to take a breath. Mordecai was hard against his mouth, his tongue pushing past Rigby’s teeth and deep into his mouth. It was aggressive the way Mordecai was pushing his tongues against Rigby’s and bruising his lips. Rigby pushed at Mordecai’s chest needing to escape for a second to gasp. Mordecai used this second to let his lips travel down Rigby’s neck, biting and sucking on Rigby’s tanned skin, marking it.

Marking him.

Rigby’s head was spinning. The whole room seemed to glow and a deep seeded heat started to radiate from his abdomen up into his neck where Mordecai was kissing him. He wanted to ask Mordecai what he was doing, and why, but he couldn’t find the words. In fact, the very thought of words were lost to Rigby. All his mind could think of was the way that Mordecai was growling and placing hickey upon hickey onto his neck while his hands fingered Rigby’s waistline.

“Mordecai!” Rigby gasped, his hips bucking up as his best friend grabbed a hold of his hard on. “Wh—?” was the only sort of question he could muster up.

Mordecai ran the tip of his nose down Rigby’s sternum and his tongue darted out to circle one of Rigby’s nipples, and Rigby arched his back with another gasp.

“You’re my boyfriend now, right?” Mordecai went on without an answer, his breath short and ragged, “So don’t wear that douche bag’s clothes.”

 _That’s_ what this was about? If Rigby wasn’t so turned on by the possessive nature of that comment, he would have laughed. Mordecai was jealous because he was wearing Jeremy’s shirt, _cute._

 _Boyfriend_.

The label seared itself into Rigby’s mind and sent the butterflies in his gut swarming into his throat. How long had he wanted to hear those words from Mordecai? How many nights did he lay on his trampoline with his eyes screwed shut wishing that he was the object of Mordecai’s affection?

The familiar click of a lube bottle echoed through the room and this time Rigby’s eyes flew open. Mordecai hovered over his chest, plump kiss swollen lips smirking up at Rigby as his free hand skillfully applied a generous amount of lube to Rigby’s aching hole.

Riby threw his head back, and bit down hard on his lip so he wouldn’t scream as Mordecai pushed two long fingers into him. The heat in his stomach coiled tight and precum leaked from the tip of his cock, wanting more, wanting Mordecai completely.

It wasn’t like this was the first time Mordecai and him ever slept together but this time it was different. This time it was because Mordecai wanted him and he was his _boyfriend_. No more bitter sweet fucks that left Rigby with an empty ache in his chest for weeks.

Mordecai worked Rigby open and readied the tip of his cock against Rigby’s entrance, but he didn’t move forward. Rigby groaned rolled his head back again, trying to buck his hips down onto Mordecai’s cock but couldn’t due to Mordecai’s hands which were pressed so hard onto Rigby’s hips that he was sure there were going to be bruises in the shape of Mordecai’s hands later that day.

That image was way more arousing to the small brunette than it should have been.

“What are you waiting for?” Rigby whined, his voice thick.

“Beg for it,” Mordecai hissed, his own voice ragged and filled with lust.

Rigby glared at Mordecai. He couldn’t be serious. He wanted him to beg? No way, that was not happening. Rigby turned his nose up in defiance and stayed silent—for once in his life. But Mordecai was too good, he knew Rigby too well and knew exactly what buttons to push.

The taller male bit down on his lower lip and pushed the head of his cock into Rigby, barely stretching the brunette open. Rigby screamed, “Fuck!” and threw his head back onto the bed arching his back and letting out one huge breath. “Okay! Okay! Fuck me! Mordecai, fuck me!”

Mordecai grinned and nodded, pushing himself slowly into Rigby inciting short and sharp moans from his best friend. He picked up the pace and held Rigby’s hip still as he fucked him deep.

“Oh my god,” Rigby gasped, his eyes and mouth open.

“I feel that good?” Mordecai asked, slamming his hips even faster and harder.

Rigby screamed, and rocked his hips up to meet Mordecai’s, “Yes!”

Mordecai slapped Rigby’s ass and continued the quick pace. He loved watching Rigby come apart at the seams. To see his selfish little prick of a best friend be reduced to a muddle of moans and pleas because of him was absolute ecstasy for Mordecai. He wanted to be the only one who saw this side of Rigby, and he’d make sure that no one would ever see it again.

“Much better than that fucker, Jeremy right?” Mordecai breathed, bending low and hovering over Rigby’s lips.

Rigby, who was way too far gone to speak, nodded in response.

“I don’t know what you saw in that guy,” Mordecai said, snapping his hips deep into Rigby.

Rigby cried out and twisted his hands in the sheets, “We…” he started, taking a ragged breath to collect his thoughts, “weren’t even… like that. Ngh,” Rigby grunted reaching for his own cock.

Mordecai snatched up Rigby’s wrists again and pinned them up above his head with one hand. He rolled his hips in and out of Rigby, slamming against the spot that drove Rigby insane.

“So what were you two, then?”

Rigby writhed under Mordecai moaning and closing his eyes as stars exploded behind his lids.

“Just fuck buddies!” Rigby screamed, his voice cracking and his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Fuck he was close, and if Mordecai kept fucking him, “Right there, right t-there,” Rigby begged, his eyes closed and cock twitching.

Mordecai grinned and grabbed at Rigby’s needy cock. It barely took one stroke for the brunette to cum all over his own stomach. Mordecai watched with greedy eyes as Rigby came with a cry and he continued to fuck him through his orgasm. He loved the way Rigby tightened around him when he came, the way that Rigs seemed to get more and more perfect with every thrust.

Mordecai was pretty close himself. He wanted to mark Rigby in the most primitive way he could. Fuck him and breed him deep, a way that no one had ever done. He filled Rigby completely and continued to fuck him deep until he was teetering on the edge of orgasm.

“Rigby, say it again,” Mordecai said, his voice deep and needy in Rigby’s ear.

Rigby was lucid but he somehow knew exactly what Mordecai meant, so he did what he was told, “I love you.”

“Again,” Mordecai ordered, fucking him faster.

“I love you,” Rigby moaned, “Mordecai, I love you.”

That was all he needed. That one last declaration sent Mordecai over the edge and he was cumming deep inside of Rigby.

“I love you too, Rigs.”

XXX

They had just laid there afterwards, Rigby’s head tucked under Mordecai’s chin and his arms wrapped around Mordecai’s torso. It was only after several minutes of silence that Rigby finally broke the comfortable silence.

“You know,” he started, propping his chin on Mordecai’s chest and looking up at him, “Jeremy actually isn’t that bad.”

Mordecai glared down at Rigby as soon as the name escaped his lips.

“I don’t want to hear that name right now,” Mordecai growled.

“No seriously!” Rigby said again, “You know all that stuff he did earlier… I think he was just trying to make you jealous.”

Mordecai rolled his eyes, “Yeah… and?”

“He was just trying to help me out,” Rigby said with a sigh, “I feel bad for him.”

“Why?”

It was Rigby’s turn to roll his eyes. He sighed again and laid back down, looking up at the ceiling. “You don’t get it. Jeremy and I were never a ‘thing’,” Rigby said using air quotes, “We were just using each other because we both in love with our best friends and they didn’t love us back.”

The words stabbed Mordecai and he immediately understood everything. Well, didn’t he feel like an asshole?

“Ah fuck,” Mordecai groaned, rubbing his eyes with the hand that wasn’t tucked under Rigby. “So the text and all of that shit was to help me realize that I like you too?”

Rigby laughed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but yes, that’s exactly what he was doing.”

“Does this mean I have to apologize?” Mordecai asked.

“Only if you don’t want to be douchebag,” Rigby laughed again.

“Ugh.”

Apologizing was the last thing he wanted to do… but Mordecai wasn’t a _complete_ jerk. He’d go over and apologize…

Eventually.


End file.
